War Between Worlds
by Blue Orb
Summary: Spyro and Cynder get married, and this is what I think would happen after that. Rated teen for lots of killing, war, and some bad language and description. PLEASE REVIEW! this is my first story posting on here. EDIT: this story is DONE. no more chapters.


**Authors note and Timeline:**

**This fanfic is a few years after Legend of Spyro Dawn of the Dragon. Spyro and Cynder date and get married and this is what I think might happen after that. Enjoy!**

Prologue

The war had been going on now for years.

The humans (as they called themselves) had invaded our planet, taking dragons' hostage, for who knows what reason.

Spyro and Cynder had gotten married and had me, and I knew I was the one to save the planet, for I was also a purple dragon.

Cynder had been taken, too.

I missed her a lot, and that's what kept me going with the endless killing, killing, killing.

I had never known anything else, not that I can remember.

I had never had a birthday party either, even though I was already Spyro's age when he had defeated Malefor. Not that it matters.

My friends and I were resting in a high place where the humans and dragons below ground couldn't see us.

Spyro was fighting below ground. I could see him fighting with a human in a huge floating tank, breathing fire and then ice, and then clawing the tank until it exploded. I noticed he was almost as big as Volteer already.

I looked over at Volteer. He was scratching a human with a gun and uniform with his claws, keeping it up until the human fainted, and then Volteer finished with the final blow.

_Is it going to go on like this forever?_ I asked myself, _there's got to be some type of middle ground. _

Fin, the water dragon, was the youngest. He likes to crack jokes when dragons were down. He was kind of like the glue that helped us to stick.

Calla, a rare nature dragon (in fact, the only one left, other than her mother, who had also been captured, along with her father, who was an ice dragon), was second to the youngest. She's very serious and scares Fin at times.

I could tell when Fin was scared, because he would crouch down and put his ears back.

Brock, an earth dragon, is second to the oldest. He helps Zorro and I protect the younger dragons, like Fin.

Zorro and I are the oldest. We both hatched the same day that the War started.

"Okay, I think it's time to go back in there. Ready, Talia?"

So I'm a girl, so what? Sue me.

"I'm never ready, Zorro. But we have to go out there anyway." I replied, jumping down and gliding toward a blue fighting tank of the human's.

Zorro, Fin, Calla, Brock, and I got into formation to take on the tank. We circled around it, surrounded it, and then blew all of our elements into it.

I blew fire, Fin built up water pressure and blew it, Calla found as many vined plants as possible and immobilized the tank, and Brock flew up above it and turn into his earth form, and started pounding away until the tank blew up.

Then we went on to the next tank. We kept doing this until we got tired, but this time they retreated before we could for some reason.

Spyro came over and said, "We should let them go. They're probably going to make another plan, since this one isn't working for them."

"And I think we should do the same, and rest as much as we can. We have lost a lot, and we haven't had enough time to make another better plan." Volteer came up and said.

The dragons looked around at the battered battle field. "It's never going to end, is it?" I asked bitterly. "There's always going to be war, isn't there? Even when I hadn't hatched yet, there was war on this planet. That's what Spyro says." Spyro sighed. "Of course there will be peace. Everything has to end sometime."

"Even Cynder?"

Spyro looked at me. I looked back, and he said, "not Cynder, not yet."

_Not yet. Not yet._

The two words echoed in my mind. I tried to shake them out, but they wouldn't go away.

We walked across the battered field, towards the huge cave all of the dragons met at after a fight. Not that the war was over yet.

There were dead bodies everywhere, and blood was splattered all over the dirt. I tried not to look around at the gruesome mess, so I looked at Volteer and Spyro. They were whispering something; I could tell it was another secret they were keeping.

Then I looked at Fin. He was always the hardest who was hit, since he was the youngest of the group. But he always tried to have a happy spirit, even in the toughest of times. He cracked a joke.

"Hey, did anyone see that guy in the tank? Spyro and Volteer were so kicking his scrawny butt! He was just like, 'nice dragon, nice dragon…' and then he screamed like a baby and ran, and then Spyro flamed his butt!" I remembered it and giggled, but kept going. I was always in a better mood after Fin made a joke.

Fin smiled in satisfaction, knowing that he had made everyone in the group in a better mood.

Well, almost everyone, except Calla.

**Author's note:**

**It's a little short, but still good, right? I just want to see if people like my writing before I write another chapter. Read and Review and I'll post another chapter! (Of course I always like good reviews.)**


End file.
